watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 158/@comment-27702860-20190613220000/@comment-27702860-20190616063443
@Bigred0127: I think the fact that Kuroki is the main character is a gag on Tanigawa's part. In a more "realistic" manga, Tamura would be the main character and Kuroki would be relegated to the "goofy friend" role. Well I think he makes a point of messing with such manga ''conventions. Such as her "sitting at the window." She even begins high school fantasizing about being such a character. She sees others as such stereotypes but we all know that, other than maybe Minami, none of the characters are such stereotypes. ''I'm not a fan of Kuroki, really. I find her to be ugly, inside and out. '' '''Fans Himself! Commands Seed to "bring the smelling salts!"' She is a flawed person, like most. She has ugliness. I do think she has moments of "good," she was good to her brother, but somewhere into her middle school her social anxiety started to show. Because Yū was kind to her, that was a cushion. She is getting better. Which is the point. These "slice of life" and "journey motiff" stories always seems to involve Perfect People so, like, where is the tension? Tomoko is a girl with flaws growing up. She has started, in her own way, to care about others. Funny thing, this sort of conversation comes up all of the time regarding characters like Archie Bunker from All in the Family based on the British Til Death Do Us Part'', Bart Simpson, to Eric Cartman. They are not suppose to be "role models." You are not suppose to agree with them! We - Ed. tend to want to "root for" the main character, and much of manga and anime does just that: root for the "Ichi-something" male as he finds himself surrounded by girls wanting to drop their skirt for him, save for Tomoye who is NOT at ALL interested in him, BAKA, as he discovers he has Secret Powers that will make him the master of all despite his effeminate characteristics! We usually do not root for a nerd. And that is what Tomoko is. A "normal girl" who is not stunningly beautiful, who does not have dimensions that would challenge Stephen Hawking, who is not at all perfect. As the song suggests, she is trying to find her way. I see a '''Wall of Text starting so I will stop. Anyways, what I find interesting about Tomoko is that while she has her social anxieties, she does create a lot of her own problems. She also seems to want to get better. I think this is why so many fans who had difficult teen years see themselves in her in a way. I also like that the series has not become "stupid" where A Hot Guy takes her under his wing to "make her better" or, despite Fan Boy Claims, it is not some huge Yuri fest. Mounts Soapbox Why not hate on Yuri? She actively pushes good people away. She also listens to Nickleback! Uchi is a Wall of Text on her own, and she is finally seeing the effects of her behavior as it alienates her friends. In fact, I am trying very hard, Ringo, very hard to be the good shepherd . . . no . . . wait . . . I am trying very hard to think of a character who does NOT have "issues." That said, I can understand why others like her. And I also recognize that without her, we as readers don't get to know ...everyone else that we count among our favorites. Despite my above Wall o' Text that is how it should be. I have Uchi as a favorite because the way the author dealt with a rather shallow girl having difficulty dealing with her sexuality. It is a real problem, and it is not depicted like most manga where it is a joke. But I could extend that to Yoshida, Yuri, and pretty much everyone else - except for Minami . . . because . . . fuck her! But in real life, an Uchi may piss us off as would Tomoko who, at some moment, might blurt out something stupid.